Death Battle 9: Kenpachi Zaraki vs King Bradley
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Full Metal Alchemists vs Bleach! Will Kenpachi slice down Bradley? Or will Bradley cut down Kenpachi?


(Hope you guys enjoy Episode 9 of my Death Battle series)

Demon: War...a battle that involves Blood, Death, and loss of love ones on both sides. People always want it to end.

Silver: But these two live for blood and war!

Demon: Kenpachi Zaraki...The Blood thirsty Captain of the 11th Company of the Soul Society.

Silver: And King Bradley...the homunculus President of the army of Full Metal Alchemists.

Demon: I'm Demon.

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac.

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: The Soul Society...This Society keep in order of life and death. They stop creature call Hollows from feeding on humans, and brings lost souls to the after life.

Demon: In this Society there are 13 companies run by their own separate Captains. One of these Captains being the blood thirsty, war loving killer himself of the 11th company...Kenpachi Zaraki.

(Shows Kenpachi Ripping his eye patch up and going at full power)

 **Kenpachi Zaraki:**

 **Age:?**

 **Height: 6'7 1/2**

 **Weight: 198 LB**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: ?**

Silver: Being a man with no past or name...Kenpachi Zaraki decided to Join the Soul Society with his one and only adopted relative Yachiru Kusajishi. After join the Soul Society they became member of Squad 11.

Demon: But the most Bad ass thing he did was when he killed his own Captain in cold blood to take the name as Captain. Giving him the name Kenpachi Zaraki.

Silver: Wait...why did they give him that name again?

Demon: the title of Kenpachi is given to the strongest Shinigami . But its mostly kept in the 11th company.

Silver: Also its stated in by Hanataro himself in the official anime and manga. "That no matter how many times he gets cut...he never falls down".

Demon: But that's not the only thing he has in his arsenal in killing and fighting his enemies.

Silver: He has his Zanpakuto that all Soul Reapers hold to kill and cleanse Hollows of their sins. Each Zanpakuto has its own second form called Bankai. But the only way to do that is to call out their name to use. His Zanpakuto name is...what is it name again?

Demon: It doesn't have a name.

Silver: Say what now?

Demon: In all history of the Soul Society, Kenpachi Zaraki was the only Captain to not have awaken his Bankai.

Silver: So his blade can't get any stronger? Right?

Demon: Wrong! Kenpachi just shows that he can get stronger without knowing his Zanpakuto name. Meaning he trains harder and better then most of the other Captains.

 **Zanpakuto:**

 **Shikai: Nozarachi**

 **Bankai: Not Found yet.**

Silver: But that's not all he's got! He would be accompany by His Assistant Yachiru. This might seem unfair that he's having help but she will mostly be there to watch.

Demon: Why?

Silver: You want to make this fight as realistic as possible?

Demon: Yes.

Silver: Then she is gonna be there! They're never separate from each other. OK!?

Demon: Okay! Geez!

 **Yachiru Kusajishi:**

 **·Assistant Captian of Squad 11**

 **·Is known as one the fastest members**

 **·Always around Kenpachi**

 **·Has bad sense of directions**

 **·Always give people embarrassing nicknames**

Silver: Now after that's over lets talk about one more thing he has in his arsenal...his Eye patch!

Demon: You see...He asked the 13th Squad which is Development and Research to make his eye patch. That Accessory isn't just for show. it hold him back and eats spirit energy. When he takes it off...he goes all out!

Silver: And when he does...You better get out of his way!

(shows Kenpachi cuts a building right in half with one slash)

Silver: Damn...

Demon: But enough of this...let's get to his feats!

 **Feat:**

 **·The first Captain to never learn his Zanpakuto Banki**

 **·Has only lost one fight**

 **·One of the most feared Captains out the 13 captain**

 **·He has killed an espada**

 **·He has taken two Captain by himself and still kicked their assets**

 **·Has fought a Captain while also losing all his senses**

Silver: Even though he's a full on Bad ads...he still have weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Never achieved Bankai**

 **·He has had sense of direction**

 **·He"s dumb enough to listen to Yachiru sense of direction**

 **·His bloodlust will get him in trouble sometimes**

Demon: But despite the weaknesses he has...he still one of the most feared Captain of the 13 squads...so better watch your step against this man!

Kenpachi:Don't just accept loss or defeat! Accept it after you're dead. If you lose without dying... it means that luck is on your side.

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: War...A non needed fight that will end in death, loss of loved ones, and loss of countless innocent people.

Demon: The most brutal fight we've both seen in a while was the Ishval War. This war started by a military solider who accidentally shoot an Ishval civilian.

Silver: From that...the start of the Ishval war. A fight that never needed to happen.

Demon: But in this war we're introduced to one of the most feared people in the full metal series. The president of the military itself, the man with the ultimate eye...King Bradley.

Bradley: Well hello there!

 **King Bradley:**

 **Age: 59**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: ?**

Silver: King Bradley is the Fuhrer of the military, and he lloves war. He just dissent love war...hi lives for it! Everyone their out of a war, he brings them into a new one. This is one crazy man.

Silver: But King Bradley isn't actually a man. He is actually a homunculus. An artificial human made of the remains of the of a dead person. This act is conducted by an alchemists performing one of the greatest sins in alchemy.

Demon: Sins in alchemy?

Silver: In alchemy there are rules. You can't create gold in alchemy, can't create life with alchemy.

Demon: Well no more talking about the laws of alchemy! The people came to see us talk about the fighters!

Silver: Ok...King Bradley is known as the first ageing homunculus made by "Father" into completing his plan.

Demon: and for completing his "Fathers" plan they needed thousands of bodies of sacrifices to do it. It kinda explains why he keeps going into war.

Silver: But Bradley isn't a slouch when it comes to fighting! He is equipped with two blades with him at all times. He is a threat switch these blades. He will literally cut through a man two times his size in one cut. Can cut through Greeds diamond skin. And that's not the only thing he has in his arsenal!

Demon: He also has his ultimate eye. This eye increases his speed and can predict his enemies movement and strike. And this eye is his symbol of being a homunculus. But to make sure no one knows about it he hides it behindan eyepatch.

Silver: But there's more to his ability of an homunculus then just his eye. Being a homunculus he's close to perfection of a human being. And it's shown by Greed himself who is also a homunculus that even if his whole head is ripped off...He gets back up in mere seconds and walk off like it's nothing.

Demon: Jesus! Is there any way to stop an homunculus?!

Silver: Well...there's two. One if you kill him enough which is actually impossible! And two is if he near a body part of the body he was made out of. Being near any body part of it will weaken and will make him able to kill.

Demon: Wow man...you know a lot about homunculus.

Silver: It's one of the few amines I enjoy!

Demon: okay now after that looooong talk...let's get to his feats please.

 **Feats:**

 **·Has taken down a fellow homunculus**

 **·Became president of the millitary**

 **·He's one of the fastest characters in full metal**

 **·Has lead an whole army in multiple wars**

 **·An homunculus**

 **·The first ageing homunculus**

Silver: Even though he's an unstoppable homunculus...He still have weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Has died in the show**

 **·Being near a part of his original body will weaken him**

 **·Is overconfident**

 **·Has lost to Roy Mustang**

Demon: But don't let these weaknessespecially doll you...King Bradley is still a feared president and homunculus...so better not loss him off.

Bradley: The life of a human is worth one life, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Ok the combatants are set let's settle this debat once and for all!

Demon: Its time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(In the middle of a forest we see a fast shadow of a man with two blades in his hands)

Bradley: This is where the disturbance is but nothing's here. I would have sent Mustang but he's dead from that fight with a pyro maniac.

Kenpachi: Well hello...you look mighty tough.

Bradley: (Stops) Huh? Whose there? (Looks around)

Kenpachi: Me...I'm the Captain of the 11 squad Kenpachi Zaraki. I heard there was really strong and worthy fighters here. And you look mighty strong. (Comes out of the shadows)

Bradley: I was told that on most occasions.

Yachiru: Hi there mister one eye! (On kenpachi shoulder)

Bradley: Hmm? Well hello there little one. Why are you here?

Yachiru: I'm here to watch! (Jumps on a tree branch)

Kenpachi: (Brings out his Zanpakuto) You ready?

Bradley:Ready as you are. (Gets in battle stance)

 **FIGHT!**

Both: (Run at each other and clash swords)

Bradley: Hmm...you're pretty strong.

Kenpachi: I know. (Pushes Bradley back with his blade)

Bradley: (Slides back)

Kenpachi: (Jumps and slashes down at Bradley)

Bradley: (Quickly dodges the strike)

Kenpachi: (Hits the ground) Damn it!

Bradley:(runs at Kenpachi and slash him on his side)

Kenpachi: (Unaffected) Is that the best you can do?

Bradley: (Has a shocked expression)

Kenpachi: (Slahes his blade down and cuts Bradley head off)

Bradley: (falls to the ground not moving)

Kenpachi: Hmph...thought this would have been a challenge (Walks away then stops when two blades appear out of his chest) Huh? (Looks behind him)

Bradley: Never turn your back to your enemy. (Smiles)

Kenpachi: (laughs) How many times do I have to say...that won't affect me. (Quickly turns around and cut Bradley's arms off)

Bradley: (Stumbles back) Argh!

Kenpachi: (Takes the swords out of him) I would give these back to you but since you don't have hand anymo-

Bradley: (Arms almost automatically grows back) hehe.

Kenpachi: Well i"ll be. (Throws Bradley back his swords)

Bradley: (Grabs them) You see...it won't be that easy to stop me.

Kenpachi: Well it looks like I have to get serious now! (Rips off his eyepatch and goes to full power) Now I'm getting serious!

Bradley: (Thinks) looks like I need to use it. (Takes his eyepatch to show his ultimate eye)

Kenpachi: (Charges right at Bradley)

Bradley: (Does the same)

Kenpachi: (Swipes his blade down)

Bradley: (Moves left and dodges the strike)

Kenpachi: Argh!

Bradley: (Slashes Kenpachi in multiple areas)

Kenpachi: (goes on one knee)

Bradley: (slowly walk to kenpachi and sails his blade down on Kenpachi head)

Kenpachi: (Grabs Bradley blade with his bare hands)

Bradley: What?! (With a shocked look)

Kenpachi: (Gets back up) Liked my acting? (With a giant grin)

Bradley: (Quickly jumps back) Damn! No matter what I do he won't go down! I have to retreat and think of a strategy.

Kenpachi: (Charges at Bradley) You're not going anywhere! (Slashes at Bradley)

Bradley: (Jumps on a tree branch and retreat back to the military)

Kenpachi: Huh!? Where did he go!? (Looks around)

Yachiru: I know where he went Kenny! (Jumps onto his shoulder and points into the wrong direction)

Kenpachi: Okay! (Goes that direction)

 **KO!?**

(On the left shows Bradley going back to the military to come up with a new plan. On the right shows Kenpachi going the wrong way because of Yachiru)

Silver; Wait I'm confuse...who won?

Demon: Well...no one! This fight won't have a winner...let's explain why.

Silver: Okay...These two fighters might be equal in every category in strength, speed, fighting, durability, and sword fighting. But there was one big question in this battle...who had the means to keep their enemy down. And the answer is neither.

Demon: Thats right! To take down Kenpachi just like every other soul reaper you need a Zanpakuto or a weapon that's is made to kill shinigami. And to kill a Homunculus you need a body part of the original body itself near him. And since neither fighter had either of that stuff they can't kill each other.

Silver: Knowing he wasn't going to win this fight, Bradley decided it was time to retreat and regroup back at the military. And Kenpachi not knowing where he went, he trusted Yachiru to show him where to go.

Demon: Which is not the smartest idea since Yachiru has the worst sense of direction. So he was obviously not going the direction Bradley was going.

Silver: Seems we have to slice this battle...right down the middle.

Demon: This battles ends in a draw!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

 **( I always kick my semester off with a Yang! The stronger the enemy the more I want to take em down!)**


End file.
